


Хобот

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Будни вакандских техников по обслуживанию криокамеры Белого Волка.





	Хобот

Еще один день в Ваканде, когда все, решительно все — от короля до пастуха боевых носорогов, — заняты своим делом.  
В том числе и в лабораториях горы Башенга.  
Но ведь жизнь-то состоит не только из работы, не так ли? И пока программа обсчитывает данные, можно прерваться на чашечку кофе и заодно поболтать с коллегами в якобы рабочем чате…

LekokoNg (BioLab): Привет всем. Нрод, вопрос: у меня тут сестра свекрухи подкинула хобот слона от щедрот — брат мужа женится через месяц. как это вообще готовить?

TechLab14 (M’tangaR): )))) долго.

Sekhmetto(SURV): поздравля!!!

LekokoNg (BioLab): ((((((( пока не с чем. Все через месяц, а я уже сейчас хочу лечь умереть.

Sekhmetto(SURV): (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( *гладит*

Scienceboro (CryoLabVitals): стандартный набор пряностей, отвариваешь и потом тушишь. ллехко.

BastBlessing: подруга, ТЫ ПОПАЛА.

BastBlessing: КОНКРЕТНО ПОПАЛА, КЛЯНУСЬ КОТЯТАМИ БАСТ

TechLab14 (M’tangaR): оля-ля, у кого-то будут проблемы с сервировкой?

LekokoNg (BioLab): Плевать на сервировку! народ, в чем подвох? в моем племени эту хню не готовят. я кнчн почитаю рецепты, но…

Scienceboro (CryoLabVitals): я же говорю — отвариваешь и тушишь до готовности. 

Scienceboro (CryoLabVitals): просто, как два пальца это самое.

CryoSecLvl_7/29_: стой. во-1, промываешь. ТЩАТЕЛЬНО. сопли и песок.

CryoSecLvl_7/29_: 2 — смотри, все ли в порядке с мясм. ЛИЧИНКИ, МАТЬ ИХ.

TechLab14 (M’tangaR): к черту котят, котята невкусные. свернуть кружком, перевязать бечевкой или проволокой — лучш проволокой — запечь. у нас подают на большом круглом блюде с ямсом и бататом. и с маленькми красными острыми перчиками!

LekokoNg (BioLab): Стойте. Кстати, у кого-нибудь есть свободный холодильник?.. у нас, у соседей и у соседей соседей уже все забито. Так, поняла: промыть, посмотреть насчет личинок, отварить и тушить до готовности, можно перевязать для удобства подачи — если запекаешь.

Scienceboro (CryoLabVitals): Запекать не советую, лучше тушить

TechLab14 (M’tangaR): тушат идиоты.

Scienceboro (CryoLabVitals): от идиотки слышу!!!!

BastBlessing: ПОДРУГА, ТЫ ПОПАЛА — ЭТО СПЛОШНЫЕ МЫШЦЫ, ОНИ ТУШАТЬСЯ ПЗДЦ ДОЛГО.

LekokoNg (BioLab): ой.

BastBlessing: ну да, а что вы хотели? поэтому у нас в племени это церемониальное блюдо. раз в год можно тушить до усрачки.

Night0rch1d (IT): сорян, у моих родителей юбилей — насчет холодильника не помогу. все у всех забито. через две недели, не раньше.

CryoSecLvl_7/29_: включите мозги! У нас тут этих холодильников…

Sekhmetto(SURV): та же фигня. др племянников. двойняшки, мать их. она тоже этого не хотела.

TechLab14 (M’tangaR): Эй, там в рабочих хол-ках_на_минуточку_рабочие_культуры. И образцы. Всякие. Конечно, при тушении они погибнут с вероятностью 99,9%, но не надо испытывать терпение Баст и Ханумана.

LekokoNg (BioLab): ой.

Night0rch1d (IT): Ой—2.

LekokoNg (BioLab): Народ, я поняла по готовке — тушить ДОЛГО. но мне бы пока приткнуть этот хобот куда-нибудь к кому-нибудь в холодильник, пока он реально не протух.

Night0rch1d (IT): сорян.

Night0rch1d (IT): ничем не могу помочь

Night0rch1d (IT): Юбилей у родителей, я уже говорила.

Sekhmetto(SURV): Алле. вообще-то, у нас есть относительно_свободный холодильник.

BastBlessing: Где?

TechLab14 (M’tangaR): который? я поставлю туда молоко. у меня либо скисает, либо некуда ставить!!1

Sekhmetto(SURV): Два слова: Белый. Волк.

LekokoNg (BioLab): оху… эээээ. это крио-камера, вообще-то. она же герметична. ????

Sekhmetto(SURV): почему? можно быстро открыть и закрыть, эт предусмотрено. не вижу проблемы. хобот сырой? не в заморозке?

LekokoNg (BioLab): что предлагаешь? повесить ему на плечи, что ли?

Sekhmetto(SURV): зачем? сунь пакет внизу, и всего делов на 15 секунд. потом достанешь. или сбоку сунь. как поместится.

LekokoNg (BioLab): ээээ… как-то это…

CryoSecLvl_7/29_: да ладно! первый раз что ли. с третьей лабы там одна попугаев держала. потрошеных. мороженых.

BastBlessing: врешь.

CryoSecLvl_7/29_: нет. пара перьев до сих пор прилипла. зеленые.

CryoSecLvl_7/29_: из одиннадцатой там хранили тоже кое-что.

TechLab14 (M’tangaR): не знаю про 11, но один чувак охлаждал там сливки.

Scienceboro (CryoLabVitals): кстати! есть мнение, что после крио мясо должно помягчеть. т.е. тушить меньше!!! со всех сторон выгодно.

LekokoNg (BioLab): кстати да

Night0rch1d (IT): кстатида-2

Scienceboro (CryoLabVitals): +МНОГО. ты же не будешь его обкалывать и все такое? значит, риально поможет в готовке.

LekokoNg (BioLab): и как я объясню охране? хобот сюда, хобот отсюда.

Night0rch1d (IT): никак. тебе нужно для эксперимента.

TechLab14 (M’tangaR): согласен.

Sekhmetto(SURV): а что? выдался у тебя свободный хобот, и всего делов.

Sekhmetto(SURV): пригласишь потом чуваков на свадьбу.

CryoSecLvl_7/29_: короче. тащи и не парься, и пребудет Баст с тобой. я проверил — там этих перьев не два и не только от попугаев. там прям щаз страусиная нога с полжопой стоит, и козлиная такая же для симметрии. а кто у нас ездил в деревню к бабушке два дня назад? зам.нач.охраны. а плановая разморозка БВ через тот же месяц. ну и заберешь свой хобот за сутки.

LekokoNg (BioLab): Народ, вы лучшие!!!!111

TechLab14 (M’tangaR): на том стоим….

* * *

_Примерно через месяц. Ваканда, территория королевского дворца._

— Ух ты, фейерверки, Бак! Какой-то праздник?  
— А. У одной из служащих семейное торжество, ей разрешили арендовать часть нижнего сада. Тут большие семьи.  
— Здорово. В смысле, что у людей праздник. И что король разрешил. И… мне кажется, или ты какой-то задумчивый, Бак? Что-то не так?  
— Как сказать. Знаешь, Стив, мне раньше в заморозке никогда не снились сны, а тут…  
— Эй. Но это же здорово, разве нет? Вроде как, это признак того, что твой мозг восстанавливается и последствия обнулений нивелируются?  
— Ну… наверное.  
— А что тебе снилось? Бруклин? Или…  
— Ээээ… ну, точно не могу вспомнить…  
— Я просто так спросил. Неважно.  
— …но там был слон. Потому что хобот.  
— Э? Звучит как-то…  
— Стиви, не надо включать доктора Фрейда — это был нормальный слон. С хоботом. Он им меня обнимал за плечи.  
— Ух ты.  
— Ага. Я во сне вроде бы гулял — понимаешь? Там еще всякие звери были, но слон мне как-то запомнился... Стиви?!  
— Погоди, Бак. Дай достану — у тебя тут перышко в волосах застряло. Зеленое.


End file.
